teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Allison, Isaac and Scott
The relationship between True Alpha Werewolf Scott McCall, Huntress Allison Argent, and Beta Werewolf Isaac Lahey. The trio met at the beginning of Season 2, shortly after Isaac was turned by Derek. Allison, as Scott's girlfriend, did her best to assist Scott in lecturing Derek's recently-turned Betas, including Isaac, about the cons of being a Werewolf that he believed Derek left out of his original proposal. When Isaac was trapped at the police station during a full moon, being questioned about the murder of his father, Allison and Scott assisted Derek in getting him out, with Allison going so far as shooting a fellow Hunter in the leg to prevent him from killing Isaac. However, relations between Allison and Scott/Isaac became strained as tensions grew between the Argent Hunters and the Beacon Hills Werewolves, particularly after Allison's grandfather Gerard Argent successfully used Allison's mother's death to manipulate her into turning against them. During this time, Scott and Isaac grew to become very close friends who trusted each other a great deal, and Isaac was ultimately informally adopted into Scott's family as their ward when Derek kicked him out of his loft. While Scott and Allison's friendship was repaired rather quickly after the defeat of Gerard, Allison's friendship with Isaac took a little longer to mend, with the two not forming a close bond until after Allison apologized for her previous actions toward him. The two then began to work together to investigate the Darach while Scott was preoccupied with the Alpha Pack, allowing them to begin to develop romantic feelings for each other in the months after Allison and Scott broke up. When Scott began dating the new pack member Kira, a Thunder Kitsune, Allison and Isaac took this as Scott giving them his blessing and began pursuing a romantic relationship of their own, which endured until Allison was killed by an Oni during a battle at Camp Oak Creek. Both Scott and Isaac were devastated by Allison's death, but they were changed by it in different ways; Scott took on her personal Code as the mission statement of his pack and honored her death with every innocent person he protected, while Isaac, overwhelmed by grief, left Beacon Hills entirely and moved to France with Allison's father, Chris Argent. Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 2= In Shape Shifted, Allison, Scott, and Stiles worked together to break Isaac out of jail after he was arrested as a suspect in the murder of his father, Mr. Lahey, as he was about to experience his first full moon as a Werewolf and they wanted to prevent him from hurting anyone. (Unbeknownst to the trio at the time, the real killer was actually a new shapeshifter eventually revealed to be a Kanima.) When Scott set off with Derek Hale to rid the Lahey House of evidence that could implicate Isaac in the murder (specifically, the freezer in which Mr. Lahey locked Isaac to punish him), Allison went home to eavesdrop on her father Argent and her grandfather Gerard to get intel on what the Hunters planned to do about Isaac, since they, too, believed that he had killed his father and knew he had recently been bitten and turned by Derek a few days earlier. With Scott ultimately forced to sit out due to his own lack of control over his transformations during the full moon, Allison teamed up with Derek and Stiles to help break Isaac out, with Allison shooting the tire and the leg of a Hunter disguised as a Sheriff's deputy to slow him down, as she had learned that he planned on killing Isaac by exposing him to purple wolfsbane. Derek and Stiles (the latter of whom was acting on Scott's behalf) then sneaked into the station, where they found Isaac having already broken himself out of his cell, which was fortunate since Isaac ultimately knocked out the Hunter before he could hurt Stiles. When Isaac then turned his attention towards Stiles, Derek roared Isaac into submission, much to Stiles' shock and awe. In Venomous, Isaac found himself fighting against Scott and Allison when the Hale Pack (consisting of Isaac, Derek, Boyd, and Erica), believing Lydia Martin to be the Kanima, set off for the McCall House to kill her, forcing Scott, Allison, Stiles, and Jackson Whittemore to barricade themselves inside to protect Lydia from them. When Allison and Stiles looked out the window and saw the Hale Pack standing across the street, watching them, the two debated for a moment before Allison finally agreed to shoot one of them to scare them off. Just then, the two realized that Isaac was no longer with the others, revealing that he had infiltrated the house to try to launch the first attack. He first tried to fight Allison and Stiles, only for Scott to arrive at the last moment and knock him out by catching him off-guard. Isaac was then seen being thrown out off the porch by Scott, along with Erica, whom Allison had paralyzed with an arrow coated in Kanima Venom. It was then that both the Hale Pack and the members of what would soon become the McCall Pack realized that Lydia wasn't the Kanima at all-- it was actually Jackson, who then set off running through the town, forcing Derek, Scott and Stiles to chase after him. In Restraint, In Raving, In Battlefield, In Master Plan, |-|Season 3A= In Unleashed, In Frayed, In Motel California, In The Girl Who Knew Too Much, In The Overlooked, In Alpha Pact, In Lunar Ellipse, |-|Season 3B= In Anchors, In More Bad Than Good, In Illuminated, In Riddled, In Letharia Vulpina, In Echo House, In De-Void, In Insatiable, In The Divine Move, Trivia * Though this trio were in a love triangle for a short period of time, this never truly drove a wedge between them, as Scott supported his friends' happiness and ultimately began dating another girl, Kira, when Allison and Isaac entered a relationship together. * These three characters were considered the original "fighters" of the McCall Pack, while Stiles and Lydia were considered the "thinkers." Gallery 304-Unleashed.jpg|Unleashed Tumblr ntvfn09wqr1rfamjmo1 500.gif|Unleashed 312-teen-wolf.png|Lunar Ellipse Beacon hills memorial hospital ICU.jpg|Letharia Vulpina Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Inter-Pack Relationships Category:Trio Relationships Category:Needs Help